


Savage

by CandyPubMedia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, at the end, kind of, pocahontas au, there's kinda a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPubMedia/pseuds/CandyPubMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has returned to the new land to see his love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

Dipper was dead if he was discovered. His Great Uncle Ford would surely kick him out of the house and try him for treason. Being the chief, Dipper knew his Great Uncle could and would do so. His Grunkle Stan would try and defend him, but likely fail. That’s why he had to rely on his own power to not be discovered. 

Approaching the foreigners recently completed mansion, Dipper knocked on the door. The same butler opened the door and he walked the familiar walk to his love's chamber. The boy went ahead and opened the door. He made his way over to his love, who was slumped over paperwork, far too focused to notice the brunet walk in.

“Hello there, Bill,” Dipper said, wrapping his arms around the wealthy Englishman.

Bill turned his head to see the loving look on the native boy’s face. “What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t think you could get away from your chief for at least another week. How’d you do it?” Bill asked.

Dipper spun Bill’s chair so he could straddle the blonde. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Dipper said, “It’s been two months. I’m horny, and if that,” he motioned to Bill erection, “say anything, you are too.”

Bill smirked and picked Dipper up, keeping the man’s legs wrapped around him. Laying the brunet down on the bed, Bill quickly started stripping Dipper down.

The rich man kissed down Dipper’s neck, slowly and sensually. However, the native boy had different idea’s. “No, no. Slow foreplay can come later. I need you in me now.”

Bill grinned and reached for the lube. Slowly, he stretched Dipper one finger at a time. Dipper moaned at the feeling of being stretched after so long. He arched his back to try and get the fingers deeper.

Once Bill felt Dipper was prepped enough, he put some extra lube on his dick. He carefully entered Dipper, moaning at the tightness that wasn’t loosened by his fingers. Bill stilled himself so the brunet could adjust.

“Bill, I swear to the gods, if you don’t start moving, I’ll start - how is it you said it that one time?- topping from the bottom,” Dipper threatened, challenging Bill’s dominance.

The golden man quickly started thrusting in and out of his love. Dipper moaned, gripping the sheets while Bill fucked him into oblivion. It didn’t take long for him to finish, cumming all over his lover’s abdomen. The wealthy man above him followed not too long after, rolling off to the side so he wouldn’t smother his smaller lover. 

After catching his breath, Bill went to the bathing room only to find a bath already drawn. A note was found to the side, reading, _‘Take care of him. You two were really going at it. Love P.’_ Of course it would be Pyronica. His personal maid and long time friend was always doing things that seemed well intentioned, but was her way of teasing him, and by extension, Dipper. Reaching his hand in the tub, he could feel the water was pleasantly warmed, just the way Dipper liked it. Bill quickly used his powers to burn the note to ashes so the brunet would never have to know how everyone heard them.

Going back into the bedroom, Bill picked Dipper up bridal style and carried him to the bathing room, placing him in the tub and crawling in behind him. Dipper opened his eyes and nuzzled into Bill’s chest.

“Hello Bill,” he said sleepily.

The golden man couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he responded, “Was I that good, Star Child?”

Dipper nodded, but the proceeded to sit up, “I have to go, Bill. I can’t spend the night like usual.”

Bill’s attention quickly snapped up to Dipper, who was scrubbing his skin. “Why not?”

“Great Uncle might be getting suspicious. I mean, think about it. I request to go somewhere without Mabel as soon as you get back. How doesn’t that look suspicious?!” Dipper asked.

“You could’ve just said you were hunting or gathering or whatever it is you savages do to eat.”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he responded, “Well this savage would think you would know by now that he’s too sore to do anything strenuous after these visits.”

“I’m sorry Dipper,” Bill said sitting up, “You know I don’t think of you that way. You’re different!”

“I’m no different from Great Uncle Ford except age and openess. We’ve talked about this before. If you think my people are savages, then you think I’m a savage.”

Rubbing his hand on his face, Bill said, “I’m sorry Dipper. You know how moody I get when you can’t stay.”

“That’s no excuse. You’re lucky if I forgive you tomorrow. You’re not even back a week, and we’re having this - what do you call it?- argument again!”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and buried his face in his neck.

“You know, Pine Tree, you could always come home with me and live in England.” Bill suggested.

Dipper sighed, “We’ve talked about this Bill. I don’t want to be some concubine while you’re married to some pretty white lady.” 

Bill opened his mouth to protest.

“I’m not done, Bill. I also can’t just leave my home, my culture, my family. It would crush them along with me.”

“But you said yourself your Grunkles would try you for treason if they found you anywhere near here!” Bill exclaimed.

“Only Great Uncle Ford would, and that’s because I’m literally having sexual relations with the man trying to take our land for his country! Try to see it from our eyes,’ Dipper responded, shaking slightly.

“You should try and work on some casual English… It’s creepy how formal you talk.” Bill muttered under his breath, “But I suppose I can somewhat see it from your side. However, that doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying to take the land for His Majesty or stop trying to bring you home. Even if you’re kicking and screaming the whole way.”

Sighing for the upteenth time that night, Dipper whispered, “I know.”

Later, Bill watched Dipper gracefully slide into the night, only having a slight limp no one but maybe his twin may notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about this for awhile. I've actually built a whole story around it. I still don't know if I'll post it. Guess it depends on the feedback from this story...


End file.
